Hit N' Run
by KannibulKitty
Summary: Clyde finds himself in the position of a hit and run and is left stranded in the middle of nowhere. He's angry at Craig for reasons explained later. Clyde Angst. How fun.


**_Heyyy it's Kennedy. Uhm..Honestly I have no idea where this story is going but whatever. I love Clyde so he's gonna get some attention/angst I guess...also short chapter is short. Like I said. No idea where the hell this is going but whatever. If I get any ideas, I'll add on._**

Clyde swiped his sleeve over his eyes, wiping away the salty dampness that had formed on them from his pitiful crying. The brunette picked himself off of the ground and brushed the grit off of his holey jeans, wincing and letting out a pained hiss as his fingers brushed the red and angry scrape on his knee. He looked down at it, too squeamish to look for more than a few seconds before he covered his mouth and looked away, lip quivering. It was a pretty bad scrape. Most of the skin had been shredded so that the wound was red, raw and bleeding. He looked at the mangled remains of his bike and the skid marks made by the car as it had retreated. All he could think about was how lucky he was as far as injuries were concerned. He had hit his head on the pavement and felt a little light-headed. Upon further inspection with his hand, Clyde discovered a wet and painful spot on his head, lowering his fingers and gasping at the scarlet liquid that ran over the grooves in his skin, thick and sticky. He wasn't sure what to do, whether to call for help like a total pussy or to pick up the piece of shit that was his bike and trek home. It was a good two hours by foot from where he was and he didn't have a cellphone anymore to call the police. It had been run over and crushed. Clyde didn't even bother to pick it up. He knew it had been rendered useless. The brunette looked at his bike and felt a wave of nausea and a terrible headache. He also felt unbelievably tired. He sat down beside the wreck and leaned against a tree, too shaken up to think or move anymore. He'd just have to wait for help.

"Clyde. CLYDE." A few slaps to the cheek woke Clyde from his sleep and he blinked his emerald eyes before looking up. Kenny was looking down at him, seeming concerned. "You okay, buddy? You kind of zonked out there. What the fuck happened to you?" The blonde's voice was muffled by his parka but Clyde could make out what he had asked. The brunette rubbed the spot on his head which was now flaky and scabbed.

"...I...I got hit by a car on my bike..." Clyde stammered, pointing at the piece of shit laying in a heap nearby.

Kenny nodded. "I thought so...why didn't you call your parents or something?"

"..How could I...my phone's..like... broke too."

"...Jesus Christ." Kenny straightened up and rubbed his forehead tensely putting his free hand on his hip. "Tell you what. I'll walk 30 minutes that way to Craig's and have him come pick this up okay?"

Clyde shook his head, causing Kenny's expression to change. He appeared confused. "Why not? Don't you want your bike picked up?"

Clyde shook his head again, stopping to hold it. Bad idea. His brain swam a few seconds before he caught up to his thoughts and they evened out. "...The bike's a lost fuckin' cause...and plus...me and Craig..aren't talking." He got up in a fashion much resembling a drunkard, placing the flat of his hand against his tree friend and sighing.

Kenny quirked a pale eyebrow. "And why not?"

"...'Cause...He's a dick." Clyde responded dryly.

Kenny snorted and let out a laugh. "Seriously, Clyde? A fucking idiot could infer that much. So really. What did he do to get so under your skin?"

"...It's a long story."

"Do I look like I need to be anywhere? We're in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere, Clyde. C'mon." Kenny smiled meaningfully behind the faux fur of his parka.

Clyde sighed in exasperation. You could not tell Kenny McCormick 'no' for anything. Clyde bit his lip. "Maybe I can... put it simply or something... he stole something from me..." The younger boy shrugged, looking at Kenny again.

Kenny blinked calmly. "..Oh. Stolen property? I guess that's a fathomable reason to not talk to someone..."

"..yeah...something like that." Clyde sighed again and pocketed his hands. "Well no that you're here I guess we can walk back to South Park..."

"Good idea it's gonna be dark soon." Kenny nodded, pocketing his own hands as well and beginning to walk. "C'mon Donovan."

Clyde walked after him, the two trekking in silence. It was well after dark by the time they got to Clyde's house and the heavier of the two boy's was nearly gasping for air, sitting on his steps in some form of collapse as he breathed. "...thanks...Ken..." He panted out, looking up at him. Boy am I glad you came along.

"No problem, dude." Kenny grinned before walking off, not another word exchanged between them.

Clyde's breath caught up to him eventually and he got up, walking inside. He was sore as hell. Way sorer than when he-... well..he didn't want to think about that. The brunette went into his room and collapsed dramatically on his bed, regretting so immediately afterwards as several shocks went through places in his back and his head pounded. "...fuuuuuck..." He groaned. He just wanted to sleep. Fuck the bike. Fuck the car. Fuck hit and runs. Most of all fuck Craig.


End file.
